


In-Sync

by sukebanangie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukebanangie/pseuds/sukebanangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light realize that there is something more between them that they had never considered before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Sync

"L," Light mumbled, startling the raven-haired insomniac by his side, "for fuck's sake... SLEEP."

L winced, as Light rarely swore... Unless he was angry. "Why do you care if I am awake or asleep, Light-kun?"

"Because, you haven't had a proper night sleep in three days."

"Why does that bother you, Light-kun?"

Light blinked, he was facing away from L and he was confused as well. He shifted a bit, but didn't turn around. "The light from your laptop is keeping me up and..." he raised his arm slightly, the chain between them jingling as he did so "I can't go sleep on the couch, you can't leave the room, so you should fucking sleep."

This made L curious. Yes, possibly Light was being kept awake, though L wasn't doing so on purpose, or was he planning something? L decided he would lay there, pretend he was sleeping and wait. "Very well." he replied, before closing his laptop and setting the machine on the floor, near their bed, just in case there was a late night message.

He covered himself with the big comforter, slid down in the bed and turned on his side, curling up into a ball and facing Light's back, watching him with wide eyes.

Not long after, Light seemed content and asleep, his breathing soft. L stared at nothing in particular, his eyes as wide as ever. He was going through various scenarios in his head, as if Light had some grand plan, however none of them seemed possible as he and Light had been chained together for the last four days and before that, L watched him so closely that he wouldn't have missed a hair out of place.

There was only one thing he could think of, and as he brought his thumb up to run over his bottom lip, he wondered. "Does Light... Care about me?" He remembered saying that Light was his first friend. They were close in age, both geniuses, both serious most of the time.

"Why does Light care about me?" his thumb passed over his lip again, from right to left this time. He didn't sigh. He didn't decide he did, indeed, need sleep. Instead, he stared at Light's back. His eyes were fixed on the smooth, slightly tanned skin, despite the darkness of the room; there was enough light coming in from the moon through the window. He went over every possible scenario over and over again, until the light from the sunrise started peeking through and the Light by his side stirred.

Light stretched, yawned and raised his head. He never stayed in bed for long.

L shifted, before sitting up himself. Light looked over and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. "You didn't sleep."

"Why do you say that?" L asked, his head tilted slightly, his dark eyes searching Light's honey-colored eyes. Honey... Sweet. L's eyed widened for a moment. "Just a simple recognition." he thought. Light didn't notice, still waking up.

"You have even darker circles under your eyes than you did yesterday."

"Good eye, Light-Kun."

"Why didn't you sleep?" Light asked, standing up, his crisp pajamas barely wrinkled. "I couldn't." L replied, sitting up into his normal position, even in bed. He was still in his white long-sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"Why?"

"I was thinking..." L started, before he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "About the Kira case, of course."

Light shook his head. "It's hard to stop thinking about the case, but if you don't sleep, L... Your senses won't be as shape as they normally are."

L frowned. Is this why Light wanted him to sleep? "Actually, Light, the less I sleep, the more time I have to think, which equals less time wasted which equals finding Kira faster. Plus," he motioned towards his head, "I can't sleep."

Light sighed. He realized if he couldn't push L to get some damn sleep, maybe he could do something later that night, a cup of tea with just the right ingredients, but that might start L off on how Kira would definitely do just that.

"I need a shower before we start working."

"Of course, Light." L stood up slowly from his side of the bed and walked over, hunched as always, before motioning towards the bathroom. Light walked in, keeping the door open a crack, the chain still connecting the two of them.

"Light..."

"Yes, L?" Light snapped, he was already covered in soap and didn't want to be disturbed during his morning shower.

"The light may have bothered you, until I closed my laptop, so why did you actually want me to sleep?"

"What do y-"

"Because what could Kira do while I slept? There is nothing in the bedroom or anywhere else in the apartment, that I would not be aware of. I know you cannot pick the handcuff locks, for I tested them myself."

Light sneered, he definitely wasn't Kira and he didn't like L acting like he was, and he surely hated the idea of L testing the cuffs, already preparing for the worst. He snapped once again, but his words didn't come out quite right - or did they? "If you don't sleep, you will start feeling sick."

L blinked, one hand resting on his knee and the other was holding a package of Swedish fish, which he just ripped open with his teeth. "Uh, L?" Light asked.

"Yes, Light-Kun?"

Light didn't miss the added honorific and warmed tone in L's voice and rinsed off, absolutely confused by this conversation.

"...You were quiet."

"Aren't I quiet most of the time?"

Light rolled his eyes. This time, he was the quiet one, and L finally realized that maybe Light saw him as a friend as well.


End file.
